


Poems

by Bfisk



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Sad, deep themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bfisk/pseuds/Bfisk
Summary: Just a bunch of poems I wrote. Careful some might be depressing or dark.





	1. Faded

Faded  
\---------------  
Alone.  
Forgotten.  
Faded.  
Just an extra in the story of life.  
No one near...

Alone.  
Forgotten.  
Not needed.  
Just an empty reflection in the mirror.  
Someone help!

Alone.  
Forgotten.  
Unwanted.  
A weed in the garden.  
Reach out!

Alone.  
Forgotten.  
Not loved.  
A pebble in a jar of diamonds.  
I AM HERE!

Alone.  
Forgotten.  
Outcasted.  
What I am I worth?  
I’m drowning.

HELP ME!  
ALONE!  
FORGOTTEN!  
Outcasted, it’s only me…..  
Please don’t forget me….


	2. Land and Sea

Land and Sea.  
\--------------------  
Land or Sea?  
Land or Sea?  
Which one do you see?

The sea of green?  
Or the forest below?

Land or Sea?  
Or is it just me?

The rolling waves of green.  
The jungle of seaweed.  
Which one do I see?  
I see the sea of grain and the forests below.


	3. City Lights

City Lights  
\-----------------------------------  
From far away you see the lights.  
They sparkle, they flash and change color.  
They are awakening possibilities  
The lights glitter and glow  
They light up the night sky  
The buzz of a city lasts late into the night  
It’s the endless hours working on a new idea  
They are the bright futures of young students  
One by one the lights go out in the offices  
The city finally rests  
The night shift comes in  
The city is always alive  
The city that never sleeps

 

\---------------------------------------

Hey, this is my first time posting anything I wrote. If you have any suggestions or helpful advice, please let me know!


	4. Small

Small   
\---------------------------  
I am small.  
Petite, minuscule.  
I am one in a million.  
Have you heard of me?

I am small.  
How small you ask?  
Half of a millimeter.  
I am so small my voice is a squeak.

I am small.  
A breadcrumb is a feast for me.   
A pile of lint is my bed.  
A toy car is my house.  
A drop of water is my pool.

I am small.  
You may never see me.  
If you want to see me,  
I suggest a microscope

I am small.  
I have no friends.  
Living small is hard.

I am small.  
I have never met another one as small as me.  
I have never seen my family.  
I came here by chance.

Every day is a new challenge.  
Living in constant fear.  
Is this my last day alive?  
Will I die today?  
I ask these questions constantly  
How will I die?

I am small.  
But then again,  
Who cares?

If you found this, that is enough.  
I am known.  
I am small.  
Half a millimeter.  
The smaller the better.  
Right?

I am unique.  
One of a kind.  
A feat of science.  
There is no one like me.  
But that’s okay!  
I am me  
That’s all I need.

I am me!  
I am Wonderful!  
I am Small.


	5. Chapter 5

Standing Together, Not alone  
\----------------------------------  
People are hurting  
People are alone  
Calling out for help

Hurting in their heads  
Hurting due to others  
Hurting by words, actions

They stand alone  
Stuck in their hole  
What happened to everyone else?

They reach out  
Calling to everyone for a lifeline  
Calling for a rope, a lifesaver

Why stand alone?  
A line is thrown   
Never alone  
One by one,  
More people join

Together they become a barricade  
A dam against the rushing river of hate  
The water against the fire that devours us all

Together we are stronger  
We are the light that pushes away the hate


End file.
